Los dioses vigilan
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Es un auténtico hijo del Nilo. Convertirá Egipto en un Imperio, en el más poderoso que ha existido nunca. Ramsés X Moisés.


**Notas para entender mejor la historia:**

**Isis era la hermana y esposa de Osiris.**

**Set es el hermano de Osiris. Lo mató y esparció los pedazos de su cuerpo por el Nilo. Es como el hermano malo, vamos.**

**N/A. Esta es una historia que empecé en Navidad pero me bloqueé terriblemente. Era el regalo de navidad de yuki sagara, y bueno, ahora sigue siendo un regalo para ella sólo que no de navidad xD Espero que te guste lo suficiente como para compensar el retraso. Me ha gustado muchísimo hacerla. Siempre he querido escribir de Egipto (me apasiona) pero nunca me he animado con un original, y esto me he ayudado a lanzarme un poquito.**

**LOS DIOSES VIGILAN**

La vida del Nilo corre lamiendo las orillas, imparable, eternamente. Desde los brazos de la monumental estatua, Ramsés se pregunta cómo un hombre, alguien como él, puede ser capaz de detener algo semejante. Es imposible, por muy débil que sea, por mucha que sea la carga que aguante su espalda. Su padre tiene que estar equivocado.

Cierra los ojos, aspirando el calor seco. Está cansado de la fiesta, repleto de comida y vino dulce, embriagado por la belleza que contempla. Las aguas se han retirado, dejando el fértil limo que traerá comida para alimentar al pueblo. Las palmeras y juncos verdes resisten el avance del desierto -enorme, salvaje-, manteniéndolo a raya.

Los dioses vigilan. No permitirán que Egipto caiga.

Ramsés se deja resbalar por el regazo de la estatua, apoyando la cabeza en la arenisca caliente, y se frota la espinilla izquierda con la planta del pie. Se ha descalzado, dejando las sandalias de junco en el suelo, abajo. Está cansado. Sabe que sería capaz de dormirse ahí y no despertar hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando el Sol esté bien alto en el cielo. Sabe que nadie le encontraría. Los guardas podrían buscar por orden de su padre y a nadie se le ocurriría mirar en el regazo de la estatua.

Bueno, a él sí.

Le conoce bien. Mientras los demás buscarían en los aposentos de palacio y por los jardines, él iría a la monumental estatua y le llamaría. Han sido demasiadas veces las que le ha encontrado ahí (demasiados los momentos compartidos) como para perder el tiempo intentando hallarle en otro lugar. Apenas dos noches atrás estuvieron viendo como el astro terminaba de cruzar el cielo para ocultarse. Recuerda que en ese instante le confesó con voz ronca que si pudiera gobernar Egipto desde ahí, lo haría. Él no quiere tronos. Si ser Faraón supone convertirse en Horus, es sobre esa estatua y no sobre una silla donde se siente más cerca de los dioses.

Cierra lo ojos y se le escapa media sonrisa. Escucha pasos. _Sus_ pasos. Los reconocería en cualquier sitio. Moisés. Sí, suspira, le conoce muy bien.

-¿Ramsés?

Pero él también.

-Aquí estoy. -Rueda sobre sí mismo y se apoya sobre el codo, asomándose por encima del brazo de la estatua. Sonríe enseñando los colmillos-. Has tardado.

-Me entretuvo el vino.

Y tanto, piensa Ramsés, viendo como su hermano se tiene que apoyar en la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Una borrachera dulce y embriagadora, agradable, de bromas y lengua suelta. Sólo espera que pueda subir hasta allí arriba. El caso es que quizá sea porque se conoce bien el camino, que ha hecho mil veces, o porque no está tan borracho como parece, pero consigue llegar. Se ayuda de los relieves de los jeroglíficos, de las dobleces del _kilt_ que lleva al estatua. Ramsés le tiende la mano y le alza a pulso. Caen uno encima del otro, y el egipcio le aparta apoyando las manos en su pecho. Quedan los dos tumbados sobre la piedra, uno al lado del otro.

-¿Tan agotado te ha dejado esa víbora, hermano? -pregunta con malicia-. ¿Acaso te ha mordido?

-No la he ido a ver -responde, la boca algo pastosa.

-Deberías -sonríe-. Es un regalo.

-Y te lo agradezco.

Se ha incorporado sobre el codo y lo contempla fijamente. Parece decirlo en serio. Parece haber mucho más tras sus palabras. Ramsés le aguanta la mirada y asiente una vez, despacio. Acaba siendo el mismo Moisés el que rompe el silencio, soltando una carcajada.

-¿Pero en nombre de qué dios se te ocurre nombrarme Primer Arquitecto Real? -se burla, dándole un golpe en el brazo-. ¡Si sin ir más lejos el otro día rompimos la nariz a la esfinge!

-¡Deberías estar de rodillas ante mí por darte tal honor!

-Dejemos eso para cuando seas Faraón. -La respuesta es rápida, mordaz. En los labios de Moisés baila una sonrisa cargada de cinismo-. Y te recuerdo que Padre aún no ha muerto.

Ramsés no dice nada. Es cierto. Faraón no se ha reunido con Osiris, pero lo mismo podría ocurrir en el siguiente amanecer que dentro de varias inundaciones. Él ya siente la responsabilidad de gobernar Egipto. Una carga pesada, con la que no sabe exactamente qué hacer. Se incorpora y se sienta, a la manera de un simple escriba.

-Príncipe Regente.

El título sale de labios de Moisés, y Ramsés no se lo espera. Un golpe seco de aire le golpea y respira hondo, deseando que el pectoral de oro y lapizlázuli no le pese tanto sobre el pecho. Cierra los ojos y se lame los labios despacio. Cuando visitó las tierras del delta le sabían a sal, pero ahí sólo saben a arena.

-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda -confiesa al final, y sus ojos vuelan al paisaje: a las terrazas de adobe, a los grandes palacetes con sus jardines frescos, a la arena y al río. El fuego del desierto centellea en sus ojos. Hay sueños y poder en ellos, en plena tormenta negra. En su voz tiembla el orgullo de la sangre real; suena ronca y agresiva. Parece poseído por el mismo dios Set-. Quiero construir el mayor Imperio que el mundo ha conocido. Extenderé los dominios más allá de las cataratas y someteré a cualquiera que ose oponerse a nosotros. Los templos serán monumentos dignos de los dioses, los monolitos tan altos que mi gloria brillará durante siglos. ¡Egipto será más grande que nunca! Haré que Padre esté orgulloso de mí, ya lo verás.

Le mueve una fuerza poderosa, sobrenatural. Aunque él no lo sepa, Moisés puede verlo. Llevará Egipto a todo el mundo conocido. Una época de gloria, de paz eterna, de increíble riqueza. Será un Faraon nacido en las entrañas del Nilo, hijo de la tierra negra y de sus aguas. Un verdadero protegido de los dioses.

Pero se calla todo eso, y se limita a ponerle una mano en el hombro, dándole un apretón reconfortante.

-Ya está orgulloso de ti.

Le ve tragar saliva, preso da la emoción. Sí, será todo eso, piensa Moisés, pero le queda mucho por aprender. Será un largo camino.

-Cuando sea Osiris...

-¿Yo qué seré? -pregunta Moisés, y levanta la comisura del labio desafiante.

-Tú serás Isis.

Y la carcajada del heredero al trono retumba como un trueno en toda la estancia.


End file.
